


.01 Distraction

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Clone Wars, F/M, Master/Padawan, NSFW, Smut, drugged, except lust potion, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: In which you're Obi-Wan's Padawan, and a secret mission to Mandalore goes horribly wrong (or right).





	.01 Distraction

I'd thought the mission was going well. We'd successfully entered Mandalore undetected, and been welcomed into the palace of Duchess Satine, an old friend of my Master's. She wasn't pleased to have Jedi on her planet, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. Death Watch had ramped up their attacks recently, so Master Kenobi and I had been sent to investigate and see what the Republic could do. Our reach was limited because the Mandalorians were technically neutral, but we'd gotten some information already, and the planet was beautiful to see. Right now we were enjoying a private dinner with the duchess and her most trusted advisors, before we left for Concordia in the morning.

One of the waitresses poured drinks for Obi-Wan and I before stepping back. The duchess rose, tapping a knife against her glass and silencing us.

"Here's to peace and prosperity, not just for Mandalore, but for every system, for every planet. For every person."

Murmurs of assent swept through the table, and I clinked my glass against several others before taking a sip. Whatever it was, it was divine, and as the conversation became duller and duller I swigged it all the quicker. 

We finally rose, with the intent of taking a walk around the palace. My stomach was in knots; something in the Mandalorian cuisine must not've agreed with me. But for security purposes, I donned the cloak and followed the group around the grounds. Obi-Wan stayed with the duchess in the front; I'm sure they had a lot to catch up on. Something about them had struck me as odd the first time I'd seen them together, but he'd denied it, and I had no reason to not trust him.

We stopped in a garden on some higher ground, overlooking several city streets. I scanned the security and, satisfied with what I found, let myself relax against the railing, stomach still twisting and skin now in a cold sweat. The group broke off, many going inside while a younger boy came out and hugged the duchess. The two of them and Obi-Wan headed over to me, so I turned around, doing my best to hide my physical discomfort from them. 

"Padawan Y/N, we had some questions for you," the young boy began. "I'm Korkie, Satine's nephew."

"Lovely to meet you, Korkie. What would you like to know?"

"How did you find your training at the Jedi Temple?"

I began a quick explanation, noticing some discomfort from my master as I spoke. He looked, well, he looked a lot like me. His face would grimace in pain occasionally, and he was sweating an awful lot for standing in one place.

I ignored it, trusting his judgment, and did my best to shove my symptoms out of my mind as Korkie and I spoke. Unfortunately, that wasn't cutting it, and my mind was getting more and more clouded with every word I spoke.

I finally spoke up, swaying in place a bit. "Master, how are you feeling?"

"I'm, uh," he cleared his throat, "I'm fine. How are you?"

The duchess interrupted, holding her wrist communicator up as she received an urgent message. "Duchess! It's Death Watch! They're making a move for it; it looks like they're heading to Separatist space!"

"What's the situation?" She was immediately all business, even though I was doubled over in pain and weakness. Still, my eyes couldn't leave Kenobi. It was like the Force was linking me to him; I didn't have the mental faculties to think too hard about it at the moment. 

"They've bombed civilian settlements on Concordia, and stolen Mandalorian ships," the answer came.

She frowned. "I've had enough of this. I'll be sending the Jedi over. Do not attack until they arrive."

"That might be a problem," I gasped, wiping a sheet of sweat off my forehead. "I think I was drugged."

"Me too," came my Master's reply. He looked worse for wear, but then he stood up and placed his hand on mine and oh god everything stood still for a second. He was warm where I was cold, gentle where I was tough, a solace in battle. And god, he was standing right in front of me, mouth open just a little bit, hand still on mine, the Force flowing through us, pulling me to him. 

'It's the poison!' my brain hissed at me, but my brain wasn't in charge of too much at the moment. "Do you feel it?" I asked him, my other hand going to rest on his cheek and almost gasping at the relief it brought. Whatever poison I'd imbibed, he was the antidote.

"I fucking need you." It was a growl, it was the worst and the best thing I'd ever heard him say. 

"Jedi!" It was the duchess' voice, but it came to me through ten filters, all of which were saying to not give a fuck about it.

Obi-Wan seemed as eager as I felt, and made up my mind for me by taking a step forward and backing me into the rail, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. "God no... not... drugged," he mumbled with his lips smashed against mine, and I knew he was right, I knew it but I couldn't do a goddamned thing about it.

"Don't... care..." care my own stuttered response, and when I slipped my tongue through his lips he gasped against me, pushing closer to me. He was kissing me like a starved man, like the war depended on it, like I was more important than all those Jedi idealisms and rules.

When he bent down and picked me up with ease, I couldn't complain. He threw me over his shoulder where I hung by my waist, hands running down his muscular back as he walked back towards the palace.

"Jedi!" Satine's voice grabbed my attention, and for just a split second I looked up to see her fuming, Korkie pushed behind her even though he struggled to watch.

"Poison... sorry," was all I could offer before we were inside again. I hadn't the faintest clue where in the palace we were, but Kenobi tried to the first door. 

It was unlocked.

It led to a bedroom. 

It led to him shutting the door behind us and throwing me on the bed, caging my body immediately with his. 

The relief this brought was immensurate, and my hands were on his back, pulling him as close to me as I could get him.

His resistance was stronger than my own, and even as his muscles quaked with the urge to touch me he said through gritted teeth, "This... witchcraft."

I frowned at him, tugging on his robes. "Shutup." These two words, pronounced as more of a long run-on command, in all their eloquence, seemed to convince him. He kissed me again, and when he pressed hot wet kisses to my neck it was as if I'd died and gone to heaven. 

The faint sound of alarms sounded, but it was nothing compared to this. I sat up, forcing him back, tearing my robes off and leaving me in only a thong. He seemed to get the hint, and stripped himself bare of everything except his boxer briefs.

There was yelling outside, but as he lowered himself over me and massaged my breasts, I couldn't find it in me to pay attention to any of that. What did get both of our attention, however, was the door opening. I didn't even get a glimpse at who the poor sucker had been before Kenobi literally growled and Force-shoved the door closed. I heard the lock click as well.

"Stop fooling around," I teased, regretting it instantly when his mouth latched onto my nipple, taking it past the point of pain. "Fuck!" I cried out, fingers tugging at his hair making him groan against me. I could feel his cock against me, and I spread my legs wide, inviting the friction of it rutting against me. 

He took his time on my chest, making sure I was nice and heated up. More like, on the edge of an entire fucking orgasm. By the time he was lowering himself to my heat and peeling my thong down my legs, I was more than ready to go. 

So when he came back up and kissed me, I whined against him, wanting him. Only then he ran a finger down my slit, making my entire body clench up. When he pushed it inside I gasped, teeth biting down on the closest thing in the vicinity which just so happened to be my good master's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, and groaned once again as I laced my fingers through his hair.

He didn't have much work to do to make me wet enough. "Please, Kenobi," I begged, sweaty and panting beneath him as he worked two fingers in and out of me. 

"God I couldn't wait for you to say that," he breathed, sitting back and shoving the briefs down before kicking them off. I pulled him back to me, and in a split second into me. That poison was damn effective; I was frantic for him, and only once he was finally in me did I feel like I wasn't seconds away from passing out. 

"Fuck," he muttered, under his breath. I smiled despite myself; the great General Kenobi brought to his knees by a nineteen-year old and some drugs. 

When he moved out and then back in, it was his turn to smile. I was gasping now; with my clear head I could better feel him and he was not lacking in the size department. 

It escalated from 'gentle lovemaking' to 'rough fucking' in record time. I was clinging to him, nails digging in in desperation as the sweat from both of us didn't help me get a grip. "Fuck, yes, god, like that," I begged, wincing as he took a handful of my hair and tugged back, exposing my neck to him so he could kiss up and down it. 

"You're.. exquisite," came his own gasping compliments, praises, and pleas. He looked so fucking perfect like this; it was almost like he looked mid-battle except he seemed considerably less stressed. Sweat shining over his skin, that gleam of control in his eyes, a small snarl on his face when I dug my nails in. He was perfect; perfect general, perfect Jedi, perfect lover. 

I came when he bit down on my collarbone, sucking a hickey onto it as I gasped and shuddered against him, one hand buried in his hair and the other in the sheets as I took what he gave. He came only a few moments later, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip pulled between his teeth, buried deep inside me.

He pulled out when he was spent, falling to the bed next to me with a gasp. At the same moment, the spell seemed to lift. We shot up at the same time, exchanging a horrified look.

"...Fuck."


End file.
